A dinner party
Dylan's house is the center of a dinner party thrown by Sheila and Velda. Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls, is brought to you by low-suds Dash. The detergent recommended by most major washing machine manufacturers. And by, squeezably soft Charmin bathroom tissue. Cha-cha-cha, Charmin!" It was around sundown in Harpers Falls. At Dylan's house on Attleboro Avenue, there was a dinner party. Sometimes, the Harper family would eat dinner at either the mansion, or at Dylan's smaller, but just as lovely home on Attleboro Avenue. This evening, Dylan's adopted aunt, Velda Smithfield, and his cousin, Sheila Watkins, were cooking a nice dinner for them. Michael and Shelby Harper would be there in a while; as would the rest of the family. When they had dinner at Dylan's house, it wasn't always a formal affair, as it would be at the mansion. Twice a week, the family would have a dinner together. One night would be at the Mansion, usually on Sundays, and that was always a formal affair; while one night during the week, there would be a dinner at Dylan's house, and that wasn't as formal as the Sunday dinner. Anyssa and Bryan Forson had come over, after they had finished with a court case in Boston. "Congratulate me," Anyssa smiled, "I nailed that white collar embezzler to the wall!" "She was a whiz in the courtroom," Bryan smiled, obviously proud of his wife, "she destroyed him!" Sheila smiled, "That's wonderful," she said. "It was only a small cog in a bigger machine," Anyssa admitted, "and he hid his infidelity by embezzling from his church!" "He sure was one stupid crook," Rosemary said, "seems to me." "He was," Anyssa said, nodding at Rosemary, "he certainly dug a hole for himself." "Why is he merely a small cog in a bigger machine, as you said," Velda asked her niece. "I have a feeling that someone else is pulling something even worse," Anyssa said, "but who, we don't know." "You know, Anyssa," Michael said, as he came in with Shelby, "I've also wondered that." "Mom, Dad," Dylan smiled, as he stood up, "come on in." Shelby hugged her son, "Thank you sweetheart," she said. "Appreciated, son," Michael said, hugging him as well. "What is on the menu for tonight?" Shelby asked. "Ask Velda and Sheila," Dylan smiled, "they cooked tonight." Then, Velda and Sheila brought out the dinner, it was marvelous! (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "This part of Harpers Falls, has been brought to you by Biz. The detergent booster with bleach added. Why buy both? Get Biz! Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." Velda and Sheila brought in a steaming tray of fried and grilled chicken; plus some wonderful mashed potatoes, and all the vegetables that came in from Dylan's vast vegetable garden. "Dylan had a lot of beans this year," Alex smiled, "so we harvested them, and sent some along to the Mansion, but we saved some to cook here." "The dinner looks wonderful, Velda," Michael smiled, "I am very appreciative." "When I lived with Anyssa's parents, before they died," Velda said, "I did a lot of cooking, and I enjoyed it. Even when Anyssa was born, I stayed on, until Richard hired me as Social Secretary after my sister and brother in-law died." "I missed you lots, Aunt Vel," Anyssa said. "And I missed you as well," Velda said, gently, "it galled me that I couldn't get to you." "You did what you had to," Anyssa said, "and I had no grudge against you." "I'm glad, love," Velda smiled. The next day Anyssa, Bryan, Dylan and Alex would all be on a Harper jet bound for Somerset and what Susannah hoped would be the first annual Go Red Ball. Sheila would be staying behind, but Susannah had arranged for a Skype hookup during the evening so Sheila could say hi. Tonight, it was family, friends and food. The dinner was a lavish success, but all wasn't well for everyone in Harpers Falls. Back at her hotel room on the north side of town, Jennifer Burkhart was stewing. She had just gotten off the phone with Molly once more. And things had not turned out well. Apparently, there was dissent between the two. Someone had discovered that Molly had a cell phone, and that had been confiscated. Molly accused Jennifer of blabbing, but she denied it. Jennifer glared at the picture of Molly, and then she grabbed it and threw it across the room where it shattered. She then tore up the picture, and threw herself on the bed. She started to sob. Damn that woman! she thought, sobbing, How DARE she accuse me of blabbing that she had a cell phone?! I have never been to Marion, Illinois, and she said I had been there! Something was brewing, and it could well be villain against villain here! What will happen next? *Jennifer is accused of blabbing that Molly had a cell phone, but who really blabbed? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila